


Unraveling

by Knowmefirst



Series: Wincest Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Sam finds himself unraveling





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the wonderful PassionPhantom for her beta work <3...All other errors are mine!
> 
> Thank you, DrakeAnnDisorderly for catching those errors <3
> 
> The prompt was: Song

                                                                             

 

If he stood quiet he could almost notice that everything makes a sound. A paper as it got crumbled, a fly buzzing near him and the faucet as the water dripped. However if he closed his eyes he could hear it. No one else could... but he could as it was like a tempo and it beat inside him.

It was a song of its on and he was drowning in it. It never stopped it keep going; and he sometimes wonder if he would ever stop hearing it.

He used to hear it before but it was always chased away by Dean's laughter, his voice, and even his obsession with Dr. Sexy.

But now that he was alone there wasn’t anything to chase it away and it was unraveling faster than he could stop it. If only Dean was here he would have help.

But then again he knew he could make it stop, all it took was one bullet and everything will be quiet.

_No more song._

At last he could rest...


End file.
